Shadows Rose
by DavyFromHell
Summary: Haruno Sakura is just a regular school girl living in Konoha, and just like most of the days...she missed her bus home. Isn't she just one of the lucky types? Her Life Is Never Going To Be The Same. SAKUSASU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN,SHIKAINO, AND MORE! VAMPFIC


**Shadows Rose**

**Hooray! My second Fic! Anyways, To the summary! **

**Anyways Haruno Sakura is just a regular school girl living in Konoha, and just like most of the days...she missed her bus home. Isn't she just one of the lucky types? Meanwhile she noticed a shortcut threw the graveyard. Her life is never going to be the same seeing as some creature saved her from something horrible that was about to happen! Lots of Humor and Romance! Couples: SAKUSASU , NARUHINA , SHIKAINO, NEJITEN, KAKASHANKO. And more! VAMP FIC. **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the song lyrics that may come forward in chapters.**

**BTW Ages are like 13/14 whatever...meaning still normal Naruto...Not Shippyet for a long time. And also everybody has their normal show clothes...unless I say diffrently MUHAHA! Dance puppets Dance! Ehum sorry about that. **

**Chapter: The Meeting**

**Hold Me Like You Held On To Life...**

**When All Fears Came Alive And Entombed Me...**

**Love Me Like You Love The Sun..**

**Scorching The Blood In My...**

**Vampire Heart**

''Boring class...god...Going to die..'' Ino whined.

''Oh sush your way over reacting.'' Sakura mumbled.

''No Tenten is over reacting.'' Ino replied. Tenten Sakuras other friend who was sitting on her right side was trying to make a gun out of...a plastic gum wrapper...and for some reason she was good on her way of making a real gun. You'll do anything when your that bored.

''B-bored.'' Hinata stuttered. Another friend sitting in front of Sakura.

''Alright...three...two...one...RUN AWAY!'' Naruto yelled. As the bell went off and he ran for his life while Neji and Shikamaru followed.

**End Of Day**

''Don't forget tomorrow me and you off to buy clothes.'' Ino yelled.

''WHATEVER! Damn her I'm going to miss my...'' Sakura mumbled. And her bus drove off. It was dark outside and she missed her bus. Yeah she was going to thank Ino the next day. Seeing as Ino held her up to talk the whole time. ''Stupid Ino..'' Sakura mumbled.

_''Take a shortcut. Look on your left. If you cut off here threw the graveyard you already spared yourself 30 min of walking besides then you could make it to the last train threw Konoha.'' _Inner Sakura requested.

Sakura started to run past the graveyard as a shortcut. Hell it was her only chance to make it to the last train so she could make it back home. Crosses where everywhere around her of all kinds of people for the last 500 years. Even some of the greatest warriors are buried there.

''Little girl.'' A guy started. Then a few others came. ''What's a girl like you doing at a place like this…at this time?'' He started.

''Leave me alone…'' Sakura mumbled backing off. As the guys where walking to her.

''Now lets have some fun.'' They started. Suddenly a wind blew threw the air and a guy was standing between them. Glaring at the moon.

''Isn't the moon beautiful tonight…'' He said darkly. Those other guys started to laugh.

''Who the hell is this guy suppose to be? Glaring at the moon while standing in front of us.'' One of them said. The dark person stopped looking at the moon and glared at them. His hair turned white and then suddenly blood flew from everywhere. Sakura only glared in shock while watching scared. With the person standing there at the bodies. Staring at her…with his red eyes. And his tong liking his fangs.

''Their blood isn't even worth drinking.'' He simply commented. Then walked over to Sakura. ''You look scared…Hn maybe you should leave. Its dangerous at night for a girl like you.'' He added. He put his hand on her shoulder and came closer with his fangs. She couldn't move. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was totally frozen. She...felt like she didn't want to move. His fangs brushed against her skin and suddenly she ran off. He just looked at her running. ''Interesting girl.'' He whispered smirking.

**Next Day At School!**

''I m not crazy!'' Sakura yelled.

''Yeah right.'' Ino said and everybody took their seats.

''Ehum.'' Their teacher started. ''Where getting a new student today I want everybody to be nice.'' He added. Then a dark character walked in. ''His name is..'' The Teacher said.

''Uchiha Sasuke.'' The dark Character said. Sakura froze.

''He..'' She whispered.

''TEME!'' Naruto yelled and jumped up and ran at him to hug him. Sasuke just took a step to his right and Naruto smashed himself into the wall.

''That's the guy..'' Sakura whispered.

''What?'' Tenten asked.

''Sakura get over yourself there is no such thing as a vampire say it with me. There-is-no-such-thing-as-a-vampire.'' Ino told her. Sasuke was wearing full black clothes and looking at Sakura.

''Well pick a spot..'' The teacher mumbled.

''Hn.'' Sasuke replied walking passed everybody.

''TEME! HERE!'' Naruto yelled waving holding a flag that said 'TEME HERE!'.

''Could you sit over there?'' Sasuke asked Tenten.

''Sure.'' Tenten replied, winked to Sakura and went to sit next to Neji.

''...'' Sakura remained silent.

''Nice to see you again.'' He whispered an inch from her ear. She froze.

**30 min later**

''Alright for this next assignment your going to have to work together with someone.'' The teacher started.

''What's your name?'' Sasuke asked her.

''Stay away!'' Sakura replied as she held a mini cross.

''Did you just make that?'' He wondered scratching the back of his head.

''Yup and you better believe I'm not afraid to use it.'' Sakura replied with courage. Even though she was shaking. Sasuke took the cross out of her hand and looked at it.

''Cute.'' He commented. ''Can I keep it?'' He asked and put the cross in his pocket without waiting for her answer.

''What?! Why aren't you burning up in flames?!'' She mumbled.

''Why would I?'' Sasuke asked smoothly...with his dark but cool evilness.

''CAUSE YOUR A VAMPIRE!'' Sakura yelled. Everybody stopped and looked at her. After that continued to work.

''What makes you think that?'' He asked her with a smirk.

''Cause yesterday with those guys suddenly woesh! the air blew and you were standing there and then bam suddenly blood flew everywhere and - '' Sakura started.

''You sure you weren't dreaming?'' He asked whispering in her ear again.

''YES.'' She replied.

**RINGGGGGG**

''Ill see you tomorrow.'' Sasuke said with a smirk stood up and walked out. Sakura stood up and the rest just passed her. Nobody believed her.

''Well then I will have to prove it to everybody ells..'' Sakura whispered under her breath.

**5p.m**

Sakura was walking with a camera a short distance behind Sasuke. ''They will all see once I get the images of him beeing the beast that he is...'' She whispered to herself. Getting weird images in her head of Sasuke with fangs sucking blood like in those old movies. Sasuke walked into a graveyard.

''...So this is where he is going to preform the blood sucking of someone..'' She mumbled. Sasuke placed two black roses on 2 graves next to eachother. Sasuke watched the graves a min and then continued walking. Sakura went over to the graves and saw the last name on the graves. 'Uchiha' with the Uchiha sign. She took a picture of it. Sasuke went to stand on a hill. ''What is he doing?'' Sakura whispered and took a picture of him standing on the hill.

**7p.m**

Sasuke continued moving. ''About time..'' Sakura whispered and continued following him. Sasuke walked into the city around corners of buildings. Sakura of course followed. Sasuke followed a corner again. Sakura followed but nobody was there. ''I lost him..'' She said and sighed.

''Why are you following him in the first place?'' Sasuke asked standing behind her.

''I'm not! I Uhm...was making pictures of pretty sights.'' Sakura quickly made up as an excuse.

''Pretty sights huh?'' Sasuke repeated and looked around. Dirty stores...buildings...the part of town that you wouldn't want to be in.

''...Well what are you doing here?!'' She wondered pointing at him.

''Just walking.'' He replied. Then he leaned her against the wall behind her of the building. ''So...why are you following me again?'' He asked breathing against her neck.

''What are you going to do..'' She asked.

''Nothing terrible..'' He replied as he closed in against her neck and just gave it a lick and smirked.

''.....'' She fell down with an extreme blush. ''WHY DID YOU-'' She started to yell but then stopped as she noticed she was alone.

**Home!**

''Alright now lets see...'' Sakura whispered and conneted her camera into her computer. And the pictures showed up. Grave picture with the black roses. ''His parents...?'' Sakura wondered. Then she continued to look. She looked at the pictures of him...or rather back ground pictures. Cause the pictures he was on like when he was standing on the hill. He wasn't on them. ''...'' Sakura remained silent.

**Outside!**

Sasuke was sitting on a tree looking at her. ''I need to find out more about this Sakura.'' He commented and smirked.

* * *

**Alright! So Thats lets say sort of the intro...went little diffrent then I planend but hell, anyways Ill try and see if I can update Shadows rose in the same time with my other Fic. Maybe sometimes that chapter here is earlier whatever we will see! And if this is the first time you read a fic of me and your like ''Who the hell is this guy?'' I have another fic you would probably be interested in! The spelling isn't very good in the first few chaps ( of other fic) but it gets better later ETC ETC and I'M NOT A DEAD AUTHOR MEANING I DO UPDATE...Next chapter is maybe in like 1 week or one and a half or less..Depending if I'm planning to put same chapters every time...new chap of Shadows Rose...New Chap Of KHHS ( Konohas Hell High School). IDK FOR NOW ILL SEE xP Thanks for reading. And Ya I'm gonna make it a long story! And I'm gonna hold review thanks here same as in KHHS, like every few chapters ( mostly every 3 chapters or something). **

**Progress Report  
-Working On KHHS Next Chapter! ( hope you enjoyed the one that came out same time as this story)  
-Working On Other Fics  
-Working On Shadow Rose chapter 2#  
Progress Report Over**

**Hope ya liked it, CYALL NEXT TIME! **


End file.
